


Gifts With Consequences

by Nudebeme



Series: Ulfric and Dovahkiin [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Frottage, Jealousy, M/M, Magic, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 07:02:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nudebeme/pseuds/Nudebeme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ulfric's intrigue with the loyal Dragonborn has not gone unnoticed, and the two warriors decidedly settle their frustration after Solitude is won.<br/>Things are going smoothly until Ulfric's housecarl catches wind of their little "chat"</p><p>Part 1 of a Series between the unnamed Dovahkiin and Ulfric.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for the Kinkmeme back in early 2012 for a prompt which requested a ulfric/m!db/galmar threesome.

The battle for Solitude was something of legend, something that Ulfric hoped would be written in song and prose for the future Nords of Skyrim to sing. The future High King, swinging blades alongside the fabled Dragonborn as they cut through waves and waves of Imperial soldiers- just the thought made Ulfric's heart pound with excitement. He could remember the smell of fire, the clashing of metal, and above all the fierce shout of the younger man, the Dovahkiin. The intensity of those hard eyes, the bloodlusting smile on his stubbled lips.

He was a beast of a man- taller than he, broad, his body alight with power and grace he'd never seen before in a mortal man. As victory drew near, Ulfric Stormcloak swore an intense desire for him swell inside his chest, a feeling that unknowingly was two sided.

He'd felt that way since the Dragonborn first arrived at his throne, and there was no doubting this in Ulfric's mind. No matter he was a man, there it was, something smoldering.

It wasn't a surprise that Ulfric had summoned the Dragonborn, its becoming something of a tradition for the Jarl to praise the fine soldier with gifts of the armory, of gold and fame. Dovahkiin was more than happy to waltz through the palace gates, dressed in his finest coat and boots in a cool and cocky manner, the older man's eyes lightening with anticipation to speak to him once more.

“Dragonborn.”

“Jarl Ulfric” they shared charming grins, unbeknownst to the other just how eagerly they awaited this meeting. The Jarl looked outstanding. Washed clean of the war, emerald eyes gleaming... Could a man be so desirable?

“There is something I wish to give you, please follow me, champion.” Ulfric's face seemed to shine when he was so jovial, what a rare sight it was. The duo recede to the side room with the mapped table, an ancient yet formidable helmet laying atop it, inlaid with moonstone. Its significance was great to him, and to own it was worth a title in itself. Ulfric wished him to try it on, yet-

“You may do the honor” The Dragonborn says, above a whisper, watching Ulfric's brow knit together in such a confusing way. Being this close, one on one at last, Ulfric was more than happy to raise his hands up, placing the helmet that fit perfectly over the Brunette's head, his long hair framing his face.

There was a moment of silence, as if the two where pondering deeply, eyes boring into each others and somehow, Dovahkiin just knew what Ulfric's been thinking. “Perfect” Ulfric murmurs.

Their nose to nose, Dragonborn whispering a thanks “It has been enough of an honor to fight alongside you, My Jarl. Are you certain you must keep giving me these gifts?”

“They are not gifts, Dragonborn..” Ulfric felt a strange intensity being so close, almost breathing into each other's nostrils “They are tokens of our gratitude. Of my gratitude.” Dovahkiin's sharp eyes grow hooded, their lips ghosting over each others. Dovahkiin can feel the faintest bristle of his beard, the hot smell of his breath. He couldn't seal it. Just as Ulfric's eyes readied to shut, the Dragonborn pulled away, setting the helmet down on the table to look sullenly at it.

Ulfric wouldn't have it, his chest out, approaching the man who'd turned his back to him “Dovahkiin..” he wrenched the man around by his arm, the older Nord leaning in and taking the man's stubbled lips with a kiss that made both of their spines tingle.

Within moments their strong arms clung against each other, Ulfric between the man's legs, his eager tongue deep in the brunettes mouth who responded with such ferocity it threatened to make the Jarl's legs weak. Their groaning went unnoticed just outside the archway.

“Is this a gift as well?” The Dragonborn flashed a devilish grin, Ulfric responding with a tender bite to his lip “Would you have me take them back, Dragonborn? Do you accept my gratitude?” He felt the younger man's hands at his face, feeling the lines of age along his skin

“Absolutely.” 

It was heated and rough, just how they imagined it would be. Dovahkiin's tongue filled his mouth, took control as Ulfric was led to a wall, his hands pinned tight by his unreal strength. Their strong hips ground together, the Dragonborn's gravelly laugh exciting the thick cock he felt behind Ulfric's pants. “Jorleif and Galmar.. right outside this door. Do you really wish them to see me undo you here? If you allow me, my lord, You'll soon be shouting at quite a different tone. How unbecoming of the future high king.”

“Silence.” Ulfric suckled at his neck, tempted by the idea of a struggle. “Come with me, now. Let's see if you can fulfill that promise to me.”

“Have I ever failed you?” Dovahkiin smiled ear to ear, and their trip up the stairs to his chambers couldn't have taken any longer. Each man slammed against every wall, eager feet stumbling on the stone stairs, each bedroom they passed more and more of an option. Back in the dining hall, Galmar became wary. He hadn't heard a peep from the two, and upon inspection, the door to the upstairs was cracked open.

Once inside, the struggle became a war. The young warrior pitted against the aged body of his Jarl, crashing around his chambers in a stalemate attempt to dominate the other. Ulfric's heavy garments became all too hot, his taught muscles straining to pin the Dragonborn down to a chair as he ground his hips against him. They where painfully hard, underclothes smeared with precum and neatly braided hair unraveled as Dovahkiin tore away at Ulfric's layers.

Galmar was at the foot of the stairway when he heard it. The three foreign words, and he drew his axe, bolting up the halls to investigate. He wasnt sure of the ravenous, bloodthirsty gaze he caught on the younger Nord's face when he stared at Ulfric when they fought beside each other. He knew something was wrong here, and he'd have the Dragonborn's head if his thoughts proved right!

“FUS RO DAH!” Dovahkiin shouted, a half dressed Ulfric sailing a good 8 ft across the room and onto his bed with a bounce. He gasped in shock, his head spinning and his cock instantly rock hard by such audacity. “By the gods, man. Have you learned nothing from the Greybeards?” He smiled, pounced upon and ravished.

Galmar's sprint slowed to a creep, ears pricking up to a sound he'd misjudged. The sound of moaning, lips smacking wetly against each other, the voice of his Jarl and dearest friend. Blue eyes peeked through the doorway, catching glimpses of Ulfric between the mans legs, humping away before being pinned, having his chest kissed before the Dragonborn trailed hot nips up his neck and claiming his mouth once more.

It shouldn't have happened, but instead of outrage, instead of jealousy, Galmar Stone-Fist felt an uncomfortable heat rise in his hips. It grew and grew as the two men stripped their clothes away, revealing a pleasantly hairy and broad torso on the younger man which had Ulfric's weathered hands stroking and gripping. The eldest Nord felt a jump in his skin at the sight of Dovahkiin kissing Ulfric's calves, lifting his leg to lick and kiss his boots while Ulfric arched his back and sighed with a shiver.

Before he knew it, Galmar had a hand down his armor, helping himself to the narrowed sight. It was deviously wonderful to get off at the sight of his Jarl, who soon had his dick head pressed against the entrance of the Dragonborn's lips, taking his mouth with impassioned thrusts. The lucky dragonborn sucked him off for the longest time, Galmar's eyes on his Jarl's handsome face awash with pleasure.  
Two fingers creeped their way behind Ulfric, his hole teased and rubbed before those very fingers breached him. Ulfric trembled with pleasure, eager to experience the all too familiar pressure on his sweet spot

It wasn't until Ulfric's loud and heated cry made the man enter the room, feigning surprise. He knew hed be spoiling the party, but the sight before him made Galmar yearn- and he always took what he wanted.

“G-GALMAR!” Ulfric yelped, both men peeling away from each other to stare agape at the man, their faces flushed and their lips no redder. 

“What in Arkay's name is going on here?!” He called out, as if he hadn't been behind the door for the past 10 minutes. Both men covered their swollen cocks, The Dragonborn suddenly livid. 

“What does it look like, old man?! Do you need a closer look?” His sarcasm dripping, eager to be over the Jarl again and unwilling to share...yet. “If not, close the door on your way out!” Ulfric seemed more or less over the shock, unable to speak to his best friend who stared wide-eyed at the nude blonde. 

Galmar was ready to fake a threat to fight, quite unsure of what may come next, but his dark blue eyes searched the frame of the younger man, so tall and proud. And what an attitude. He'd gotten lost in his one-tracked thoughts before, with a cough, Ulfric noticed.

“How long have you been there, Galmar?” He signaled the obvious lump in his armor, the redness on his worn cheeks from obvious self service. “Put your axe down.”

“Yes, and leave.” Dovahkiin snarled, only to be hushed by Ulfric and followed by Galmar's “I will lay down my axe, Ulfric. But there are some things that I cannot promise will go down without a fight.” Ulfric's eyes widened, his cock twitching with excitement at such words. Galmar and he... well, after so many years and so many drinks. Neither could say they haven't known each other before.

Before Galmar could approach, the youngest Nord wrapped arms around the Jarl, pulling him in for a tongue lashing dominant kiss as if to claim him. The blonde's mind torn between two men, the grizzly one now growing impatient (and jealous? Maybe).

Even at odds, the two men between Ulfric had their large hands mapping the man's aging body, Stormcloak not denying Galmar's obvious intrusion yet his face to the Dragonborn, their lips locked. Galmar got handfuls of Ulfric's broad chest, the blonde shivering into his kiss with Dovahkiin at the feeling of his nipples toyed with and tugged.

In the middle, he soon felt a bare chest against his, throwing himself on top of the youngest Nord, his round, bare butt in the air. It was all Galmar could see, the fur of his armor tickling Ulfric's thighs from behind as they kissed, battled. His entire body gripped with tension when bare hands took the globes of his ass and kneaded them, thumbs brushing into the cleft, feeling the soft brush of dark blonde hair before resting at his entrance.

“Galmar..” Ulfric sighed, peeking back and seeing the hungry look in the man's eyes. The dragonborn wanted to kick the man in the chest, but could no longer complain. Ulfric nipped his way down that hairy torso, his full beautiful lips wrapping around Dovahkiin's thick rod, teasingly lapping and caressing the aching member with his mouth. Dovahkiin's eyes rolled back, his head hitting the bed as his hips did short, easy thrusts against his tongue. Ulfric soon took him in, sucking cock like he'd been doing it for years. 

It made his toes curl, his hands grip at the blankets, eyes fluttering open to the sudden loud moan that came around his cock so wonderfully. Ulfric pulled away, saliva on his lower lip, with a sharp cry “UHMmph!” Galmar fell to his knees behind him, two huge fingers delving inside Ulfric and curling. They assaulted his prostate, Ulfric hungrily sucking down the Nord once more, moaning and groaning “By the gods..” Dragonborn sighed, Ulfric's hands at his hips, squeezing tight until the brunette's hands came and locked fingers with them.

Ulfric's eyes peered up to gaze at him, their held hands, and him again. The cock withdrew from his mouth, red lips parted as if to speak but those fingers inside him began to scissor, alarm clear on Ulfric's face. “And when did I give you permission, Galmar?” he breathed out, glancing back with a grin.

“Have I once needed permission to claim you in the past?” Dovahkiin gripped and pulled in Ulfric, whispering in his ear “What of me, my Jarl? Wasn't I the one who travelled from Whiterun just to accept your gifts?” Ulfric glanced back at Galmar, then back to him, an unusual look on his face amid the pleasure. By the looks of it, the eldest Nord wasn't backing down as he kissed the full cheeks of his ass, hellbent on reuniting with his Jarl after so long whether or not he'd share it with Ulfric's little crush.

“You'll be mine.. soon” Ulfric grunts, unlacing their fingers as he is pulled up, his back to Galmar's clothed chest. His blonde head fell back against Galmar's shoulder when he stood, Stormcloak's large hands reaching up and gripping the armor behind him “Easy Galmar” he sighed, the eldest biting his rugged lip as he angled his wide cock at Ulfric's hole- Dovahkiin was on his back, watching in surprise as Ulfric willingly threw his hips back in unison to his housecarl's thrust.

“AAaahh!” His cry filled the chamber, the youngest leaning up and enraptured by the sight of Ulfric pulling his own thigh open, leaning against Galmar who fucked him with such a steady, nonstop pace. He may be a Jarl famous for his prowess in war and his humble gift with women, but when the doors are shut Ulfric desired a man who could put him back in place. Force him into submission and use him, a feeling women could never bring him and it is exactly what Galmar was good at.

Dovahkiin moaned alongside Ulfric, watching their pumping hips as he reached down and played with himself, listening to how the blonde whined like a bitch as his cock dripped onto the green sheets.

“Do your part, Dragonborn.” Galmar grunts, burying himself into the Jarl's tightness before withdrawing and grinding the head of his cock against Ulfric's prostate.

Within moments, Dovahkiin was below Ulfric, taking his long member into his mouth. Stormcloak's moaned praises spurred the youngest man to reach behind him and finger himself, his Jarl wishing to feel his finest soldier. The bed was creaking with their effort, the man being fucked ordering Dovahkiin to lay on his back.

“Will I finally get your attention again?” the youngest smiled, Galmar pulling out to catch his breath yet his member already missing his tightness. Ulfric kissed his way up Dovahkiin's chest, white teeth rolling a pink bud while two fingers tweaked the other. Galmar seemed disinterested in the fact that Ulfric searched the man so eagerly, watching the massive hands of the Dragonborn trace Ulfric's back, caressing him and meeting for a kiss that seemed very... long.

Dragonborn whispered in his ear for his Jarl to claim him, and so Ulfric complied. Galmar heard the soft groans of their first coupling, that tight ass growing accustomed to the blonde's long, aching rod. It was pure pain at first, Stormcloak taking and taking from him until they where rutting fiercely.

Galmar stared at Ulfric's flexing cheeks and, once again, grew impatient. 

Dovahkiin relished every moment of Ulfric claiming him, to be nose to nose with his highness and to feel the impressiveness of his length so deep inside him. Their teeth where bared, the Nord who was made boneless before by Galmar's talent was now fiercely plunging himself inside the Dragonborn, the sounds of their fucking growing deep.

It was then that Galmar was felt at Ulfric's back, hearing the blonde yelp at the feeling of his legs being spread and his pale ass slapped. “Gods, yes” Ulfric sighs, sandwiched between the two taller men, feeling Galmar fucking the wet cleft of his ass before his own pumping hips eased back onto his cock.

It was then that Ulfric let himself go, ragged panting mixed with his heated cries- He'd never felt this before. As he entered the Dragonborn, Galmar's rod exited him, all of those spots being hit just right, it was no wonder he started begging. Stone-fist yearned to hear that once more, the thrilling sound of Ulfric's deep voice mindlessly pleading just as sweetly as he had their first time.

The sounds of the three men could be heard well down the hallway, the gentle creaking from the floor below. Ulfric took and gave until he couldn't anymore, throwing himself off of Galmar and the Dragonborn to lay on his back, leaving all of them gasping and on the verge of release. “Why'd you stop?” Dovahkiin panted, his hole in pain but missing his warmth.

“Too soon.” Ulfric panted, his arm over his eyes, the skin from his chest up flushed red “A moment like this should be savored, no?” Galmar looked furious but collapsed to sit at the edge of the bed, equally as willing to worship the Jarl if it meant holding off release for just a bit longer.

Their eyes scanned Ulfric's heaving body, Dovahkiin licking his lips and unsure what would be sweeter- to reclaim his mouth or graze his teeth along his hard thighs. “You really do know how to push the limits of my patience, Ulfric.” Galmar sighed, receiving such a sexy little laugh from his Jarl “Then how have you managed to-” The eldest glanced up to see the Dragonborn's tongue down Ulfric's throat.

He wouldn't have any of that. Galmar's hands came over the blonde's body, caressing it and trying to out-win the other man. Soon both where worshiping his body, Ulfric laying on his back with one man drinking his body in, feeling his beard tickle the flushed and tingling skin of his stomach. The other was busy kissing his face, suckling at his neck and stroking his hair to the point where it was outwardly romantic and in between all of this, Ulfric felt absolutely whorish. Not to say that it was a bad feeling...

“I don't think I can wait any longer. You don't know how long I've yearned for you, Ulfric.” Stormcloak's emerald eyes where heavily staring into Dovahkiin's, his thoughts too clouded with sex to even register the fact he was being courted (To which all past advances by others where ignored).

“How long?” Ulfric questioned him, Galmar's attention turning to his hips, his waist. Dovahkiin only answered him with a firm grip to the back of his head, pulling his blonde hair until with a growl Ulfric was thrown over him, stomachs together and cocks pressed tight. Galmar pulled away, seeing the Dragonborn forcefully guide his cock to Ulfric's rear, the housecarl immediately reaching forward to spread out Stormcloak's legs for him. 

“Call my name” Dragonborn bit his lip, feeling the head of his cock enter him with a soft pop. Ulfric didn't know his name... and he didn't care, unable to cry out any other name as the cock slid up inside him with amazing ease “DOVAHKIIN!” he roared, the long dick reaching places that Galmar's average size could not. Ulfric sat bolt upright, his sweating back arched sharply, precum oozing from his aching dick.

Galmar rested his chest up against that very same back, reaching around to give Ulfric sharp, short strokes. His uncut cock felt so hot in his hands, his ear full of Ulfric's seething breath through his teeth. He wasn't used to this length which now penetrated him to the hilt-the Jarl's cock softened faintly at the pain “Stop..stop.” He sighed through clenched jaws- yet it didnt stop. They went and went until he was rock hard once again, being held in place by Galmar's strong arms as Dovahkiin bucked furiously into him.

Galmar figured, this was a good a time as any to press his luck. One hand squeezing Ulfric's cock, the other guiding himself at the already full hole- with several attempts he forced his way inside.

Ulfric screamed so loud it made both of them falter, the middle man's skin growing goosebumps, both hands pressed hard into Dovahkiin's chest. “GALMAR!” Stone-fist was expecting an elbow to the face, yet, to his pleasant surprise, Ulfric arched his body, easing the eldest man inside him along with the other.

Dovahkiin was too far gone to complain, feeling the soft ridges of Galmar's cock rub against his, adding to the friction and heat of the two cocks that rammed themselves into Ulfric's hole. He was beyond full, the pain exciting him much like the sting of battle. The giver's balls are squashed together, their legs tightly twined and Ulfric's body bouncing helplessly above them.

Ulfric couldn't take it anymore, he begged and pleaded once again, his eyes locking with Dovahkiin's.   
“Finish me. I-..I don't care how!” How could he say no to such a lovely voice? Dovahkiin let Galmar hold the man steady while he spat into his own hands. Ulfric bit back a smile when those wet hands wrapped around the base of his bobbing cock, giving it long, wanton strokes.

It took merely moments to get the rhythm just right, but Galmar and the Dragonborn where thrusting into him as one, the tight grip on Ulfric's cock matching their hips perfectly. Stormcloak could do nothing else but moan, his face the definition of lust. His orgasm started in his legs, it came from afar and hit him like fierce waves. His hole contracted again and again, the cocks inside him abusing his prostate, making his cum spurt and ooze from his cock so hard it landed on Dovahkiin's throat.

His moans where loud and choppy, his hips thrusting maniacally down onto the two men, his fingers bruising the skin it held. The feeling of his hole tightening so many times, the sight of Ulfric cumming before him, Dovahkiin was undone. He finished with a quaking moan, and then Galmar, seed spilling from Ulfric's stretched hole and down their red shafts.

Ulfric looked as if he was riding his orgasm long after the two men had already finished, Galmar withdrawing first, his heart pounding and satisfied upon hearing that lovely finale. Just the slightest stroke against Ulfric's prostate suddenly made the man stiffen up again, a strangled cry emitting his throat as the sensitive lump inside him forced his body to contract again and again. 

The blonde's head hung, his goosebumps gone, and with a loud groan he collapses on top of the Dragonborn. Dovahkiin's hands come up, run across his sides and rest at his aching hips “Satisfied?” He asked with a cocky grin, receiving only a plain grunt. Suddenly the youngest man felt the need to have a drink with Galmar and he couldn't help but laugh.

“May I?” Dovahkiin asked, Galmar narrowing his tired eyes until Jarl Ulfric peeked back at him. His face was bright red, his lips open and flushed “Galmar..” He panted “I'll speak with you later..” and with that hint, the eldest man left. He may have felt satisfied but yet didn't enjoy being dismissed while that brash young man entertained the exhausted Jarl. Ulfric had more important matters to face than to have suitor cats clawing at his bedroom door.

Alone with the Dovahkiin, Ulfric allowed himself to simply lay there and relax for once. Solitude was won, a painfully long and hastily written page in his life completed. The Dragonborn was still inside him, Ulfric's legs too weak from war and sex to pull himself off and away. “Not exactly how I had planned it..but I'm happy. Even if three's a crowd.”

“Planned?” Ulfric grunted, breathing in the smell of his musk, his cheek against the Dragonborn's broad chest. “Don't you mean 'hoped', Dragonborn?” After all, it was Ulfric who had anything planned.

“Sure.”

Ulfric laughed again, his body and mind relieved of so much stress that he simply felt like he was floating. The Dragonborn reached up, felt the still hot cum on his neck and sucked it from his fingers, Ulfric watching the whole while “It would be in 'our' best interest if Skyrim's people didn't know of our...” He paused. “Excursion? Alliance? Date?” The Jarl scoffed at his words, unsure if that careless, snarky attitude was drawing him closer to the Dovahkiin than he should.

The conversation ended there, Ulfric not feeling the need to speak further when a pair of strong arms came around him. That in itself was...rare to say the least. He didn't think much of it. He was exhausted, fully satisfied and not shy to utterly pass out in the man's arms.

What will happen when he wakes up is an entirely different story, but he knows that his gift today will be the one that keeps on giving.


	2. Consequences

The Dovahkiin lay awake long into Ulfric's slumber, noticing the faint and sudden snores that came from his large (and rather charming) nose. The man didn't budge an inch from his resting place atop the taller man, the rising and falling of his chest new and comforting. The Dragonborn stroked his back, feeling old scars and he briefly pondered the stories behind each one. He'd done this for months now, his adventures dotted with the interest in Ulfric's life. 

Thoughts of their fuck made him smile, never knowing what an animal the Jarl became, and how hungrily he ate up being dominated by two larger men. Galmar was a big surprise no doubt, and he appreciated the sexy twist but Dovahkiin wanted their next bout to be free of interference. His cock lazily thickened on and off while spurred by the heat of their touching bodies “Ulfric” he breathed out, smelling the sex on his Jarl. The head of his dick was still buried inside him, making the man above him squirm and groan and it made the man nervous that he might wake. 

To think, half a year ago Dovahkiin was a nameless wanderer carted off to the chopping block, now he's apparently fabled, famous over the entirety of Tamriel and in bed with the future High King of Skyrim. He reached up, his beaten hand fiddling with the undone braid that contoured Ulfric's ear. He was the tactile kind, often charming the men he'd bedded at the Inn rooms he'd rent for the night, leaving them wishing for more (and some a proposal). Yet, he never once fathomed the thought of settling down.

The sultry voice of a god, an unreal handsome face graced perfectly with the lines of time added an air of wisdom and experience to him. Looking down at him now, his thumb grazed along the trimmed beard, his full lower lip. He tried to imagine them wet and shining as they wrapped themselves around his member, pleasing him and eagerly trying to take the whole thing in...He tried and tried, but instead all he could think about was kissing them. 

That first kiss they shared was one of pure carnal need, that strange and rare feeling to finally claim the one person who'd become your muse. Dovahkiin suddenly wished that the man would wake up from his slumber just so he could kiss him again, far away from the eyes of his protective housecarl. 

And luck would have it, Ulfric stirred later on in the night. The Dragonborn's eyes peered around the room and settled to the man's sleeping face, hearing a sudden snort that woke him from his pondering. Ulfric's nose nuzzled into his chest, his body tightening before his eyes fluttered open. Dovahkiin's hands where placed flat on his lower back, Ulfric's legs spread and a semi-erect cock halfway in him made the Jarl wake up with a delayed start. “HM?!” his croaky voice gasped out, his head pulling back and glazed eyes staring directly into Dovahkiin's.

“....” Dragonborn could say nothing, both of them staring for what seemed like forever. Ulfric didn't speak too, his body on fire from the beatings he endured last night, those thoughts coming back to him as swiftly as his realization that the man was still inside him.

“You've only been asleep for several hours.” he finally piped up, Ulfric reaching back and two of his thick fingers straddling the man's faint erection at his hole. Those fingers looped around it, and with a huff he pulled Dovahkiin out, much to the younger man's disappointment. 

Ulfric stared up at him for a while longer, the grogginess fading and a noticeable flush staining his cheeks. Had he been asleep on top of him this whole time? It was the best sleep he'd gotten in months, and simply to wake up next to the strapping man made his heart race as if he was young again. Yet instead of kissing him, instead of remaining against his chest, Ulfric sat up and pulled away entirely. His body was aching and stank of sex. Dovahkiin watched with a frown as the man sat at the edge of his bed, turned away. Ulfric thought about his duties once again, knowing he should be on that throne of his, knowing he'll eventually have to listen to Galmar.

Galmar. It wasn't often they fucked like that, and there was zero romance between them, but he could tell there was jealousy there. Dovahkiin simply laid back, expecting to be kicked out of his chambers any moment, but instead he watched Ulfric as he thought about his housecarl and his duties. 

Ulfric stood, and with an unpleasant effort pulled away and was fully clothed without a glance towards the man he'd slept with. The Dovahkiin admitted defeat, stood up and was once again in his clothes, the ones that Ulfric tore from him in a heated rush and left scattered across the room. 

Dovahkiin may not have looked at him, but Ulfric looked back. There was a visible pout to his face, seeing the man readying to leave. It was still so early in the morning, probably not past 3 am..certainly there could be nothing done at this hour, right? The Dovahkiin was about to fit on his leather gloves before Ulfric spoke up for the first time.

“Don't mistake my silence as an order to leave, Dragonborn.” Dovahkiin turned around, seeing Ulfric's face alight by the fire, the soft oranges blending his wrinkles away and making his blonde hair shine. 

“I figured there would be nothing left to discuss between us.” the brunette sighed, his bulky arms crossed and an obvious awkwardness between them. “You have Solitude, and you'll soon have Skyrim if you're cards are played right. I'm sure you have plenty of work to be done.”

“What are you trying to say?” Ulfric asks, unsure of the sudden tension. He figured he'd answer for him. “Do you think that our victory means that there is no place for you here?”

“What would you have me do? You've given me plenty in return for my help to your cause.” Ulfric didn't know what to say, he'd gotten all he needed from the Dragonborn. 

“...” Dovahkiin's always-sharp eyes glanced Ulfric up and down, but this time it wasn't in a hungry way. Now that his use was over with and the finest gift he could ask for was given, it seems that Ulfric's no longer in need of his winning edge.

Ulfric walked away again, silently doing up the braid that the dragonborn had played with. He remembered relishing and melting to his deep kisses, feeling hard fingers go through his hair and the bridge of his nose kissed. Dovahkiin thought about his reasons why he joined the Stormcloaks- it was more than just a Nord's honor. It was more than just gold and fame. 

Perhaps his infatuation with the man in power was what kept him coming back. Now that they're dream had come true of one passionate night, wasn't the carnal desire supposed to go away? 

“Dovahkiin.” the younger man turned to him, seeing Ulfric's arms crossed from a way across the room. “Come here.”

With several heavy strides the fearless warrior approached him, staring down the scant few inches of their heights “What will you have of me?” 

Ulfric's arms unfurled, his large hands reaching up to touch the bent elbows of the Dovahkiin. He had a hint of surprise behind his eyes, wondering just what Ulfric thought of him. Was his lust unsated?

“I would have you kiss me again.”

Dovahkiin cracked a smile for the first time, Ulfric's pout still clearly visible and by the gods was he just irresistible. “What's in it for me?” he asked, his smile spreading “I've no more use for gold and glory.”

Ulfric wanted the man to kiss him, he didn't want to keep talking. Dovahkiin didn't respond beyond bringing his hands up and resting them against Stormcloak's shoulders, buried in the fine wolf pelt. The seconds felt like forever for Ulfric, leaving him yearning for the contact in ways he shouldn't be, infuriating ways. Stormcloak hadn't felt this kind of frustration for someone else in such a long time.

Dovahkiin's bare hands reached up to cup Ulfric's jaw, tilting his head up to look into the blue-green eyes that captivated him even before Helgen. Ulfric stared back at him, noting the features of his face. The dark, harsh stubble and the thick eyebrows. The thin lips that hid a skilled tongue behind them, a devilish and proud disposition. The younger man snickered.

“I suppose the opportunity to kiss you once more is more than a gift in itself.” He leaned in, their noses pressing together and once again Ulfric felt the faint wetness of his lips on his. He felt happy then. His old hands trailed up the man's clothed biceps, felt his cheeks cradled as the kiss pulled away only to meet again. It was the longest time before Ulfric slipped his tongue inside, deepening the simple kiss for them while their arms hooked around each others. 

Dovahkiin loved the way that deep sexy voice rumbled with their kisses, he loved the way his eyes would squint shut as if in pain when the younger man would nibble at his lip. Ulfric was so passionate in all that he did, so demanding as their lips locked together. It wasn't until their lips where flushed red that the older man pulled away, walking backwards before tearing their gaze apart.

He lifted a wooden bar and sealed his bedroom door, leaving the now-eager Dovahkiin to smile faintly at his actions. “About to keep a secret, my Lord?” He snickered at the thought of Jorleif barging in and the process repeating itself. 

“I'm not a fan of surprises, even if they may sometimes work out in my favor.” Ulfric's heart started pounding, biting back a grin when the Dovahkiin strode gracefully towards him, his back soon against the door. Ulfric's body was in pain yet more of him was so unsatisfied, glued to the feeling of release now that he had mere moments to relish it. 

“My life has been nothing but surprises for a very long time. However..” The Dovahkiin's strong forearm rested on the door, Ulfric now being loomed over “I have to say, your gift to me last night is a surprise I'll never forget.” Ulfric peered down and saw an amulet of Talos dangling from his strong neck. 

He took him by the necklace and pulled the man in, his blonde beard tickling the Dovahkiin's neck before his lips latched onto the skin. He could feel the pulse, the saltiness of his sweat and eagerly it was licked before the older man began to suck. Dovahkiin's arms came around him, his teeth gritted and his body immediately springing into attention as a bruise formed. Ulfric marked him, pulling away with a sigh “Dragonborn.”

“Mmh.” Ulfric could feel the heat radiating off the well-dressed man, the musky smell filling his nostrils. He hadn't quite realized how easy it was to turn on the man- To Dovahkiin, Ulfric would get him rock hard just by a look or a brush at this point. The blonde wanted to see the dragon within him come out again, to see the bloodlusting way Dovahkiin would stare at him.

“Dragonborn?” he breathed again, the younger man descending upon his throat, blonde hair gently tugged until green eyes stared at the ceiling. 

“I would have you fuck me again.”

And that's all it took for Ulfric to be slammed against the door, his feet lifted clean off the ground as the strong man grabbed him by the ass. Those legs wrapped around Dovahkiin's strong hips, Ulfric crying out before their lips came together in a ravenous, snarling and desperate kiss. Ulfric felt no need to hold back, his strong hands wringing his pale brown hair and holding the man's head in place while he ravaged his mouth. 

Their noses squashed together in their effort to outdo the other, the blonde refusing to be dominated so easily despite straddling the man clean off the ground. A weathered hand went to the brunette's stubbled throat, squeezing just that agonizing little bit that made the Dovahkiin's cock instantly rock hard. The hard lump ground against Ulfric's clothed ass, letting the man know just how horny he was and that this time, “You're all mine, now.” 

With a mighty push, the two wrestled away from the door, laying waste to the stretch of floor before them as Ulfric tackled him to the ground. He pinned the younger man tight under his weight, listening to his ragged breathing hitch to the feeling of a sharp bite to his collar. How he loved Ulfric's vicious nature, how he longed to tame him once again. 

From the floor, to the chair, to the wall, there was no place left untouched by their struggle. Both where panting like animals, Ulfric's body growing weary yet impossibly aroused by the rough treatment, feeling himself lifted off the ground by those strong arms only to be set (this time, with care) on the rug before the burning fire. His blonde hair splayed out behind him as his head rested against the ground, his flushed lips parted and clothing undone. 

“Have I ever told you that I find you absolutely stunning?” The Dovahkiin laughed, Ulfric scoffing amid his gasping breaths “Silence, bard.” Both caught their breaths for the moment, Dovahkiin staring at Ulfric while the older man's eyes simply wandered. Ulfric suddenly laughed, a smooth and sexy sound...This was the most fun he's had in a very long time. Previous lays with women didn't even pass his mind- they lacked the carnal and animalistic need this night possessed. 

Before one could even hope to catch their breath, Ulfric threw himself once again over the man, laying him flat on the rug and straddling him while his rough fingers wrenched at the belt of his pants. Dovahkiin's teeth glinted in a smile just to see how hungrily the older man stared at his hard cock once he'd freed it, Ulfric's own hand now between his legs and massaging the bulge in his pants.

“You really want it, don't you?” that cocky voice whispered, a hand running through blonde locks before taking it in a firm grip, listening to Ulfric growl. Soon the man was flipped on his back, Dovahkiin sitting on the man's clothed chest with his knees pinning the man's arms to the sides of his head. Ulfric cursed and was eye to eye with the man's member, feeling a droplet of precum land on his lip which he lapped at eagerly.

Soon, you'll be calling for me. Sending letter after letter across Skyrim”. Ulfric glared at him, a delicious defiance in those eyes yet when Dovahkiin lowered the head of his cock to his mouth, how eagerly he leaned in to taste it. “Won't it sound so important?” he sighed, pleasure running through him at the feeling of Ulfric's tongue lapping at the slit, wanting to choke on him. Ulfric wished he'd shut up, until his next words made the Jarl's body ache for him. “...I'll come all the way to Windhelm just to fuck you, that's what you want, isn't it? I'll fuck you until you're screaming and begging, until you cum over and over again.”

“Fuck, yes..” Ulfric groaned, a soft wet pop coming from his mouth as Dovahkiin withdrew. The dirty talk undid him, tearing his hands away from under his legs to eagerly undo his pants and stroke his own cock while he pleasured the Dragonborn. He choked and sputtered, hearing the growled noises of pleasure coming from the man who sat upon his chest. Peering behind him, Dovahkiin had a new idea- 

“Hm?!” Ulfric yelped to see the man suddenly flip over, the two men forming a perfect 69 before the fire, the older man moaning aloud to feel the younger Nord swallow his cock down in one single thrust. They where so clouded with pleasure as they moved against each other, Ulfric's hands gripping hard at that ass for a hard spank. Dovahkiin mewled against his cock at the feeling of two fingers at his hole, rubbing and teasing before the tips pressed tight at his prostate.

His head threw back, his body seized up with pleasure. “By the gods, Ulfric!” he cried out as his ass ground against those fingers and fucked the Jarl's throat all at once. They moved inside him like a pair of running legs, sending his entire body into shakes- he couldn't even bring himself to suck the man off as he fully enjoyed what the man did to him.

“STOP!” he cried before risking ending it all too soon, Ulfric moaning in disappointment when it was Dovahkiin's turn to roll off from him in an overexcited heap. “You're amazing..” he admits before going to kiss the Jarl's mouth once more, each tasting the other on their tongue. Ulfric's layers once again being stripped from him bit by bit, being pulled up to stand until both of their sturdy arms are wrapped around each other and their tongues wrestling hard. 

The older man felt himself swoon when the Dragonborn led him roughly to the wall, books falling off the shelves when their ferocity awakened once more- they where snarling, humping and biting each other to the point of drawing blood. Ulfric refused to be taken so easily, his pants bunched up around his pale thighs before their boots where kicked off. This is how it would be. The moments of intimacy and desire on both ends punctuated by their carnal needs, both feelings inside them so strong that it ached.

“Turn around.” Dovahkiin growled.

“No.”

“Turn around and show me that nice ass of yours”

“Are you giving demands to the future high king?” 

Dovahkiin wrenched the man around roughly until his bare chest was flush against the wall, massive hands at the blonde's hips. Ulfric cursed aloud, gritting his teeth when he felt the head of his wet cock press against his stretched hole. “Yes. Call my name.” Ulfric bit back a smile, his ass eagerly grinding against the dick that now threatened to penetrate him. Dragonborn's eyes peered down, watching Ulfric's hips dance against his, rubbing up against the man's cock before with a loud sigh it pierced him. Not a word passed his lips.

“Call my name, Ulfric.” He demanded again, that cock entering him with shallow thrusts, making the man feel full once again. It was easy denying him at first, the older man's face awash with pleasure as that steady rhythm built up between them. 

By the gods it was getting harder, Dovahkiin's hand wrapping around his cock and giving it firm and rapid strokes in tune with his pumping hips. Ulfric's cheek was pressed flat to the wall, bucking back in unison with each thrust “Do as I say.” Now it was the Dragonborn who now feared an elbow to the face as he pushed the man's limits.

“mmmmhh...” Ulfric moaned, the width inside him grazing past his prostate, denying that firm hit that would send him into ecstasy. The sound of Dovahkiin's lusty breathing swirled around his ear, the feeling of his painfully hard cock tugged at with no sign of release to come was making the older man weak at the knees. 

Without warning he was flipped, his back against the wall and eye to eye with the lusty man.   
A single leg was lifted by the taller man, his gracefully curved dick entering him again with such ease that Ulfric whimpered. That leg became two, Ulfric's strong arms wrapping around the man's shoulders as he was fucked clean off the floor and against the wall. 

Their lips so close, their eyes hard into each other's, Ulfric knew now that this is what it took for him to break. He leaned in for a kiss that knocked their teeth together, his soft groans punctuated by winces of pain. The faintest trickle of blood dripped down the Dovahkiin's cock, the smell inciting something ravenous inside the man who now growled like a beast. 

Ulfric swore he saw something sinister flash in the handsome eyes of his partner, feeling his sweating back peeled away from the wall as the taller Nord tossed him onto the bed. Ulfric's naked body bounced against the messy sheets, his legs spreading like a whore for the man to reclaim him. 

“Make me cum and I'll scream for you, Dragonborn.” Ulfric watched with wide eyes as two lights emerged from the man's bare hands- one a devilish red, and the other a pale yellow and calming light. He didn't know what the younger man was thinking- but strangely, Ulfric trusted him entirely, eager to feel him deep inside and tangled together again. The fire magic-laced palm felt so hot and wet as it wrapped around Ulfric's cock, making him squirm in yearning, eager to feel it's friction. 

And the Dovahkiin was ready to fuck Ulfric until he loved him, there was no turning back now. The hand that conjured the healing spell gave the man's beaten ass a playful knead, feeling how eagerly he ground back against him. Placing two of his fingers inside Ulfric's mouth, he blurted a simple “Suck.” and he complied, lathering the thick fingers with his spit, eager to feel what magic is capable of. 

“And you, Dragonborn. Suck.” The hand around him felt wonderful, but he wanted more. Those two fingers now met with his hole, rubbing and teasing before slipping inside him with amazing ease, the healing spell reawakening his beaten prostate. “AaaaAAAaahh!!” The loudest choppy moan left Ulfric's sexy lips, a fist cracking against the Dovahkiin's chest. 

 

Those fingers turned into three, feeling Ulfric's strong legs flinch and tremble “Doh...vah..kiin” He shivered, his body needing release. “Fuck” the taller man breathed, his tongue sticking out before making love to his cock with his mouth. Stormcloak squirmed and writhed on his back, mouth agape

“I'm going to..” not yet, he wouldn't. Dovahkiin withdrew his wet fingers, hopping up onto his knees and pulling the man's lithe hips into his lap, easing his pulsing red cock inside him. 

The older man simply watched in amazement as his limber back arched down, The Dovahkiin grinding the head of his dick inside Ulfric's hole as his mouth came down once again over his aching cock. As many as Ulfric had laid with in the past, nothing was quite like this. He was moaning like a bitch in heat not moments into their fuck, Dovahkiin's skin shining with sweat just listening to the sound of his amazing voice crying out just for him. 

Ulfric began thrashing his hips up and down over his glistening cock, fucking his mouth all at once until his head threw back, feeling a heavy orgasm overcome his entire body. “DOVAHKIIN!” his massive hands wrung into the man's brown hair, forcing him to take in so much of him as his cum oozed into his mouth. The man fucked him in perfect rhythm to the pulsing orgasm his prostate gave him, he could hear the Dovahkiin's ragged breath growing hard.

The sound of the man screaming his name yet again, the tightening of his ass around him, it was too much to take. He grabbed the man's thighs and hooked his knees around his shoulders and violently fucked the vocal man until he was a cursing, seething and growling wreck. Ulfric felt the Dragonborn's cum shoot deep inside him, Ulfric biting his lip and lapping at the little bit of flesh while he moaned, the abuse making his ass cum again, a brief orgasm that put his first one to shame.

“You drive me wild, Stormcloak.” He panted, collapsing over the heaving man with a short “oof!”   
Ulfric didn't think twice to wrap his hot arms around the man's wide shoulders, all of his skin flushed red and his eyes wide open in amazement. How in all of Tamriel did that man manage to make him scream like that? Turn the stoic and strong man into a sex addict? If he was not turned to jelly by the man's prowess, he'd gladly do it all over again.

Ulfric said nothing, grabbing the man's head and meeting him with a closed, intense kiss to the point that he was heaving his breath through his nose. Dovahkiin gladly returned it, squeezing each other until they broke with a gasp- that kiss felt just as good as the sex to the younger Nord. He wasn't sure what it was... Maybe he was just always a romantic. 

“By the nine.” Ulfric spoke up, his voice a gravelly whisper. “I would have you travel from Markarth to have you undo me again.” That fuck was far too good to leave without a compliment, leaving him to wonder if he might have pushed his desires too far. 

“And I will gladly answer.” He smiled, his narrow eyes slipping shut, turning on his side without breaking their embrace, his forehead pressed to Ulfric's which crinkled in pain. The Dragonborn was unable to sleep soundly for a good two months, but tonight, he was out. 

It was Ulfric's time to stay awake and listen to his deep breathing. When he left this room it was back to fighting for his country, to give his life and love to Skyrim once again, but behind these barred doors, he was sure there was enough secret time to give to the Dovahkiin, Stormblade, his champion.


End file.
